Gilbert Gottfried
Gilbert Gottfried (born February 28, 1955 in Brooklyn, New York, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Iago in Walt Disney Pictures Aladdin. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1998) - The Rat (ep20) *Back at the Barnyard (2009) - Barn Buddy (ep33) *Bobby's World (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night (1995) - The Stink Bug (ep15) *Clerks: The Animated Series (2000-2001) - Jerry Seinfeld (ep2), Patrick Swayze (ep3) *Cyberchase (2002-2015) - Digit LeBoid *Dilbert (2000) - The Troll (ep19) *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Iago *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Two-Bits (ep46), Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2002) - Iago *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007) - Potion Voice (ep32) *Disney's The Replacements (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2014) - Ranginald Bagel (ep23) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1995-1997) - Art De Salvo *Justice League: Action (2017) - Mr. Mxyzptlk (ep25) *MAD (2013) - Abraham Lincoln (ep79) *Mighty Magiswords (2016) - Prohyas' Stomach (ep19) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2007) - Rick Platypus (ep33) *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Peabody *Robotomy (2010) - Tickle Me Psycho (ep4) *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1998) - Mr. Mxyzptlk *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Dr. Bender (ep6), Wendall (ep6) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (1994) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Iago *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Iago *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Iago *The Return of Jafar (1994) - Iago 'Movies' *Aladdin (1992) - Iago *Animal Crackers (2017) - Mario Zucchini *Thumbelina (1994) - Mr. Beetle 'TV Specials' *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas (2005) - Santa Claus *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) - Mr. Greenway *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth! (2015) - Kraang Sub-Prime *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Battle for New York (2015) - Kraang Sub-Prime *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Invasion (2014) - Kraang Sub-Prime 'Web Animation' *Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy (2009) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Aladdin: Iago Returns (1992) - Iago Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Farce of the Penguins (2007) - "I'm Freezing My Nuts Off!" Penguin 'Movies' *Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Compulsive Dog Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (2000) - Iago *Disney's Math Quest with Aladdin (1997) - Iago *Disney's Reading Quest with Aladdin (1998) - Iago *Disney Games Ages 6 & Up: Disney's Arcade Frenzy (1999) - Iago *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Mr. Mxyzptlk *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Mr. Mxyzptlk 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Iago *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Iago *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Iago Theme Park Attractions *50 Disneyland: Happiest Homecoming on Earth (2005) - Iago *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Iago Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2018. Category:American Voice Actors